Caballa y peticiones de besos
by quei
Summary: Uno era un traumado por la caballa y el agua. El otro, hasta su nombre gritaba la necesidad. Su relación era disfuncional por naturaleza. ¿Cómo rayos habían terminado ambos con la etiqueta de "pareja amorosa"? /Serie de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Ruptura"**

 **Número de palabras: 231**

•

•

 **Caballa y peticiones de besos**

•

•

― Vete ― interrumpió lo que planeaba ser un largo y aburrido monólogo (o al menos, para él lo sería).

Aquella situación se había salido de sus manos y no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso. _No más._

― ¿¡Eh?! ― Un indignado peli-rosa exclamó, alzando las manos y _tal vez_ exagerando un poco su expresión ― ¡Haru, te estoy diciendo que esto es realmente serio…!

No supo el momento en que su cara se encontraba a escasos milímetros del otro.

― Te he dicho que te vayas.

― ¡No lo haré!

― No te gusta esto más, ¿no? Entonces vete.

Infló los mofletes, en lo que se suponía era una expresión de enfado.

― ¡Esto está mal! ¡Nada va bien y es toda tu culpa!

― Te he dicho que te vayas, Shigino.

Kisumi apretó los puños, cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

― Haru, deberíamos…

― No. Vete.

En menos de un instante, la puerta del baño ya había sido cerrada de golpe y dejado a Kisumi con la palabra en la boca.

― ¡Haru, si no lo hablamos, esto se termina!

Al no recibir respuesta por un largo tiempo, el peli-rosado salió de la casa con un sonrojo (y no precisamente de vergüenza) y una opresión en el pecho.

Bien. Ni que alguien quisiera salir con un traumado con el agua y adicto a la caballa.

•

•


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Cocinando"**

 **Número de palabras: 283**

•

•

 **Caballa y peticiones de besos**

•

•

― ¡A-ah! ¡Miren la hora! ― Un torpe Makoto se levantó de manera apresurada, interrumpiendo lo que parecía ser el inicio de una discusión ― ¡Sōsuke debe estar esperándome!

― Makoto…

― ¡Makoto, no te vayas aún!

Pero aquellas palabras fueron inútiles una vez que el otro ya había cerrado la puerta escapando de ahí, respirando normalmente, alejado de aquella tensión.

Kisumi no tuvo más remedio por regresar la mirada a Nanase, que se levantó repentinamente al sentirla.

― Vete.

Formó un puchero.

― ¡Ou, no seas malo, Haru! ¿Somos amigos después de todo, no?

― No.

Fingió no haber escuchado eso.

― ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Y si preparamos algo? ― Aquello sonaba bueno para intentar recomponer una amistad ―inexistente, por parte de Haruka― después de una ruptura.

De que alguna manera u otra, terminaron con un peli-rosado dando de vueltas por la cocina de Nanase, mientras el preparaba… caballa.

― ¡Haruuu! ¡Caballa de nuevo no, por favor!

― Es mi casa; si no te gusta, vete.

Formó un mohín ante aquello, terminando por sentarse muy cerca del otro, viendo como cocinaba eso _de nuevo._

― Hmp, ¿no le agregas pimienta? ― Shigino se atrevió a preguntar.

― ¿Eh?

Con una sonrisita se estiro para poder tomar el pequeño frasquito que contenía dicho condimento, acercándose tan sólo un poco más de lo debido a Haruka para poder agregarlo.

Fingió no ver un imperceptible sonrojo por parte del hidrofilico.

Y aunque Nanase no lo admitiera, la caballa sabía aún mejor de aquella forma.

Y aunque Shigino no lo admitiera, no le importaba del todo comer aquel tedioso platillo porque el otro lo cocinaba de una forma muy peculiar (además, le hacía compartir tiempo con Haruka).

•

•


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Compartiendo paraguas"**

 **Número de palabras: 267**

•

•

 **Caballa y peticiones de besos**

•

•

Arriesgaría su salud, su vida, todo por la caballa.

Todo indicaba que sería un soleado día, perfecto para poder comprar caballa y de paso, observar unos cuantos trajes de baño.

Pero al verse en medio de la tormenta, la angustia le invadió.

Si se mojaba (la caballa), todo estaba perdido.

Pero como si un ángel bajará del cielo… O más bien, un demonio rosado se apareciera para comerse su alma, Kisumi hizo acto de presencia.

Portaba un paraguas y aquella sonrisa tediosa (o al menos, eso pensaba Haruka).

― ¡Haru, hey! ― Agitó la mano para poder llamar la atención.

Apartó la mirada e incluso se alejó un poco.

― Ah, atorado en la tormenta ¿no? ― preguntó el demonio de cabello rosado, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De acuerdo, tal vez los riesgos tenían un límite.

De mala gana, se encargó de hacer un gesto lo más parecido a una petición de compartir paraguas.

El otro, brincando de alegría, se colocó a su lado donde abrió el dichoso paraguas.

Nanase ahogó una risa.

― ¿Flores, eh? Y el color no está nada mal. ― Se burló.

― ¡Oe, no seas malo! Es… es… ¡es de Hayato!

Ambos sabían que mentía.

― Jo, si no lo quieres, entonces me voy…

Disfruto ver una ligera expresión de… ¿suplica? En el rostro de su exnovio.

― Entonces, mi princesa, ¿vamos?

Disfruto de la misma manera la cara de enfado y el sonrojo (tenue, pero sonrojo) que el otro intentaba ocultar.

Bendecida sea la caballa y los días lluviosos, que le permitían rozarse "accidentalmente" y pasar más tiempo con el hidrofilico.

•

•


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Beso"**

 **Número de palabras: 265**

•

•

 **Caballa y peticiones de besos**

•

•

― ¡N-Nanase-san…! ¿Podremos vernos de nuevo? ― preguntó un pequeño de cabello rosado que tomaba la mano del llamado, con esperanza.

Pero tenía que llegar el demonio rosado e interferir.

― Ou, yo no estoy seguro de que quiera eso, Hayato ― murmuró afligido cierto peli-rosa, abrazando un poco a su hermano menor ― Haru suele estar un poco ocupado…

El demonio rosado era una cosa. El ángel (del mar) rosado era otra cosa.

Con una imperceptible sonrisa, se agachó para alborotar el cabello del menor.

― Algún día de estos… Así podremos practicar y comer caballa, ¿eh?

Con la ilusión pintada en sus ojos y dejándose llevar por aquella emoción, le dio un rápido y tímido beso en la mejilla al mayor.

― ¡G-gracias, Nanase-san! ― dicho esto huyo detrás de su hermano, quien estaba a nada de un derrame nasal.

Dispuesto a largarse de ahí, Haruka sintió como una mano agarraba con cierta delicadeza su mano.

― ¿Y a mí no me dejaras darte un beso?

El que ocultara su sonrojo, hacía más adorable al hidrofilico.

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a besar ―después de mucho tiempo― aquellos salados labios.

― Si me dejarás ver tu sonrojo, la cosa sería más adorable ― no pretendía (al menos, no del todo) que sonará a burla.

Pero el efecto fue el mismo.

― ¡Nos vemos después, novio! ― se despidió agitando su mano con una (exageradamente) amplia sonrisa, un Hayato que se encontraba al punto del colapso de timidez ante la escena y un Haruka que no sabía si querer matar o besar al demonio rosado.

•

•


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Sexo"**

 **Número de palabras: 194**

•

•

 **Caballa y peticiones de besos**

•

•

El escuchar los gemidos y sonidos incoherentes (que creía, eran amenazas de muertes a su persona) que soltaba involuntariamente, lo suficientemente audibles y… libres, hacía estremecer a cierto peli-rosado.

― Haru… Demonios…

Apretó más las muñecas del contrario, tratándole de una manera no tan delicada para poder buscar y besar sus labios.

― K… Kiss… M-me…

Aun cuando el momento era demasiado pasional, le dieron ganas de reír ante aquella pequeña broma de Nanase.

Ah, los labios le sabían a sal… Le recordaban irremediablemente al agua y a la caballa.

Pudo sentir el vibrar en los dedos de sus pies. Pudo sentir como el otro musitaba su nombre al venirse. Pudo sentir como buscaba sus labios antes de llegar a lo más profundo de aquel mar.

Ah, el sexo de reconciliación era el mejor.

― Fue maravilloso, novio ― susurró Kisumi en el oído de Haruka.

― Jamás recuerdo haber dicho que volví contigo.

― ¡Qué malo eres, Haru! Si tú mismo habías dicho que estaba haciendo esperar demasiado a mi novio y lo llevara a la jodida cama de u-

Ah, ser callado por aquellos labios sabor a sal era la mejor sensación.

•

•

 _Ugh, escribiendo este tipo de escenas no son mi fuerte._

 _¿Les ha gustado? ¿No fue demasiado Ooc? ESTO FUE MUY DÍFICL PARA MI_ ― _está a nada del colapso._

 _Creo que no me salió tan feo como creí._

 _Espero les haya gustado un poco._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
